unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Kimi the Failure
Back to main navigation Stats Basic Name: Kimi Class: Dying Witch Rank: Failure Music: Kirby - Miracle Matter Remix Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 7-10 (Hard) Stats Lv: 340 HP: 156591 SP: 25062 ATK: 1705 DEF: 2050 INT: 4303 RES: 4456 HIT: 3478 SPD: 3473 Logistics COUNTER: 2 MV: 6 JM: 35 TW: 4 CRIT: 11% Resistances FIRE: 25% WATER: 25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: -5% GUN: 25% SWORD: -4% AXE: 25% SPEAR: -5% STAFF: 25% BOW: -5% MONSTER: -40% Mastery Staff: B: 12 Armor: D: 12 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Queen of Coffins: Attack up 10% for every ally defeated Common Dual Wield: Use both weapons in combat Seal of Betrayal: Instantly kills allied units struck by attacks Specials Offensive Necromancer's Curse 25: S: INFLICTS WEAKEN Call from Beyond the Grave 24: B+ Living Failure 24: A+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon 1: Rose Regalia Weapon 2: Rose Regalia Armor 1: Bloodied Red Dress Armor 2: Melted Necklace Overload Necromancy: Revive dead allies Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro You were unable to stop her from using the spell on herself, and you watch in horror as she begins coughing uncontrollably. Moments later, she screams. KIMI: WHY DOES THIS HURT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! OH GOD, THIS IS HORRIBLE!!! Her eyes begin falling from their sockets as she cries out for help. Parts of her body fall away, pieces of flesh rotting off and fallout out from her dress. Her skin begins wrinkling. KIMI: Oh please! I'm sorry! Help me! Help me I'll never do this again! PLEASE HELP THIS HURTS!!! After several moments of trying to use any healing skills you have, nothing works. Without warning, she attacks you and you jump back. She continues sobbing uncontrollably. KIMI: Mommy... help me... help me please... Her body is clearly being controlled by another now. The undead rise, but even more powerful than before. Win It takes a lot of effort, but Kimi eventually goes down. As she falls to the ground, still sobbing uncontrollably, she begins to slow. KIMI: I... don't... want... to... die......please.........sorry........... With no other words, Kimi ceases moving altogether. You feel bad for the girl, clearly in over her head and unable to death with the situations before her. She got magic she couldn't handle, but realized it too late. Still, clearly someone was controlling Kimi during that fight, and you need to find out who. You decide looking for necromancers would be a good start. Lose Kimi's new undead form is unusually powerful. She is so strong and destructive, and even has abilities she never showed before. The whole time Kimi keeps begging for help, screaming in agony. The fight is too much. The undead soldiers stop you as Kimi uncontrollably strikes you over and over. You feel the life leaving your body as you begin to lose consciousness. Then you feel it, the revival that Kimi tried on herself. She's right. This is excruciating. Category:Blog posts